


Shout

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Skyrim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Rest now. I’ll keep you safe.”





	Shout

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: fantasy.
> 
> It's been a few years since I played Skyrim, so I'm sure I did something wrong, but I love the idea of Lydia as a dragonborn or even as someone who learned how to use the shouts.

Cora pushed Lydia aside and threw up her shield as the dragon in front of them began to breathe fire. Lydia could feel the heat and could just make out the strain on Cora’s face as she tried to protect herself the best she could, but not all of her could hide from the fire. 

The dragon stopped and swiped at Cora, knocking her back and as she struggled to get back up, Lydia threw herself in front of her as the dragon prepared to breath more fire. 

“Lydia!” Cora yelled out, getting back up onto her feet just as Lydia opened her mouth and let out a shout, knocking the dragon and everything else in her path back, giving Cora the chance to run forward, piercing her sword through the dragon’s chest. The dragon screeched and writhed for a moment before falling over dead. 

Cora looked behind her just as Lydia collapsed and rushed to her side. She placed a hand on her shoulder and Lydia looked up at her with a soft smile. “Are you alright?”

Lydia nodded. “I’m alright.” There was a whoosh and then Lydia was gasping as she absorbed the dragon’s soul. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned against Cora. “I’m just very, very tired now.”

Cora re positioned them so she could hold Lydia in her arms and smiled down at her before taking in their surroundings. “I think we’ll be safe here for a little while.” She looked back down at Lydia and ran her fingers through her hair. “Rest now. I’ll keep you safe.”

Lydia’s eyes slid shut and she smiled again. “I know you will.”


End file.
